


Opportunity

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara is very flirty, Established Relationship, Flirting, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: Obito finds Deidara sitting alone at the park one night and Deidara had nowhere else to go.





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Obito's POV

The sun was starting to set but I didn't mind because the air around me was starting to cool down compared to hours ago. The air was oppressive even in the early morning hour, hot with the scorching promise of a noon of glaring blue sky and pitiless bronze sun.

 

 

Gotta love summer, am I right?

 

 

I always looked forward to this time of day.

 

The door let out a ring when I slide it open to go inside. I was instantly met with a cool breeze from the vents above, it was very welcoming.

 

“Shopping again for your grandmother Obito?” The clerk asked, looking up from the counter, setting down the newspaper he was reading.

 

 

“Hello” I reply with a smile, making my way back into the freezer section carefully going over the list of ingredients my grandmother had made for me, because she knew I would forget easily.

 

And boy was she right.

 

 

“Yeah, she's making one of her signature dishes, though I'm not too eager about how many spices she's adding to it.” I continue to talk to him while throwing things into the basket.

 

 

I find everything without issue and head over to the register and place my things down.

 

  
“How is school going for you Obito?” He asks me while scanning my items and putting them into bags.

 

 

“Oh its alright.. Just as boring as usual..Just looking forward to this break coming up soon. I've been cramming for these finals coming up and its taking a toll on me.” I respond, rubbing the back of my neck.

 

 

“You'll be a senior next year isn't that correct?” He asks me, ringing up the last of my items and telling me my total.

 

 

“Yeah..and that's what stresses me out the most.” I reach into my pocket to pull out the money handing it to him.

 

 

“Hang in there Obito alright? I will see you soon.” He say's with a smile.

 

 

“Yeah I'll see you later,” I reply and then leave the store adjusting the bags around my fingers to be sure I had a good grip around them before I moved down the road.

 

 

The street lights flicked on almost at the same time, it takes me a moment to realize I was at the park. It was peaceful and quiet. I would always come down during the day but I've never been here at night. It was kind of eerie but it was nice at the same time.

 

 

I enter inside of the park, taking a quick swoop down the side walk. I grabbed my phone to check the time. I had about 30 minuets before curfew, what could it hurt if I stayed out for a little?

 

 

The most I'll do when I go home is eat, get some of this damn homework finished and probably pass out. I looked forward to being off but at the same time..

 

 

School is the only entertaining thing going on right now..The town is small and there isn't much to do..and I can never get away with anything because I learned one thing about living in a small place it's that rumors get spread fast.

 

 

My life has become such a boring routine, I feel like its the same thing everyday. Go to school, come home, eat, do homework..play this game that my friends suggested I pick up because it was trending, but to be honest it kind of sucks.

 

 

And I'll probably be in bed before twelve.

 

 

So predictable.

 

 

I kinda wish something would change.

 

 

I look up from my phone as if on cue, out of the corner of my eyes I realize I'm not the only one here.

I recognized that kid, we are in a couple of classes together..was his name Deidara?

 

We were just acquaintances, but every now and again we would have conversations but they were very brief.

 

 

But I was beginning to wonder what he was doing out at this hour. Most of the kids are at home from school especially at this time of night, not even the boldest kids would be out because if we get caught we'd be in for it.

I know why I was out, but what about him..?

 

 

I cautiously walk over towards the bench, trying to be silent but I failed. He quickly spins around to see who it was and when he see's its me he relaxes a little.

 

“Oh, its you.” Deidara sighs, leaning back against the back of the bench.

 

 

“Yeah, its me.” I say stalking closer to him, standing right next to him and peering down at him, taking in the night sky, listening to the crickets chirp.

 

 

“What are you doing out here?” I ask him.

 

 

Deidara scoffs at me. “I could ask you the same question, hm.”

 

 

He was still wearing his uniform and a small backpack hung from his shoulders.

 

I move the bags, making a rustling noise until he looked over to view.

“Isn't it a little late to be shopping, hm?”

 

I shrugged my shoulders.

“My grandmother likes to eat kinda late.”

 

 

“hm” Deidara hums, his hands are shoved down into his pockets, his hair is still pulled into his high ponytail, a look he sports almost daily.

 

 

“Now are you gonna answer my question. It's only fair.” I put my bags down for a second and grab a seat on the bench next to him.

 

 

“None of your business, hm.” Deidara crosses his arms, turning his head away from me.

 

 

“Shouldn't you be on your way home, yeah.”

 

I scratch my head.

“Well yeah, I was on my way..but then I seen you here alone I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” I confessed.

 

 

“I'm fine. You gotta quit worrying about people Obito, hm.”

 

 

I sit up a little, leaning forward, trying to look at Deidara's face.

 

“You still haven't answered my question.”

 

 

“You should get home soon, otherwise you may get in trouble.” I reply.

 

 

Deidara sneers at me, I roll my eyes leaning back. I don't hear anything for a little bit not until all the lamp posts are completely lit in the park, I hear Deidara sigh.

 

“I can't go home, hm.” Deidara mumbles but I could vaguely make out what he said, I sat up quickly.

 

“What, why not? Aren't your parents worried about you?” I ask with concern to which I get no reply, Deidara remains silent.

 

 

I think to myself and wonder, does Deidara live alone..?

Has he always been alone?

 

 

“Deidara do you live by yourself..?” I ask him, my voice grew worried I wondered if he could tell?

 

 

Deidara stares down at the grass, he looked like he was zoning out, he bites his bottom lip.

“What's it you you anyway, hm.” He responds annoyed.

 

 

“If you don't have anywhere to go..you can always come stay with me and my grandmother.”

 

 

Deidara gasps and then looks over at me surprised but unsure of how to respond to my kind gesture.

Deidara scrunches his face, forcing his lips into a tight line.

 

 

“Why the hell would you offer someone you hardly know a place to stay, seems kind of risky, hm.” Deidara say's, resting his arms on his legs.

 

 

“We know each other a little.” I respond.

 

 

“We may as well be strangers, we aren't exactly friends, hm.”

 

I scoff and shift in my seat abit.

“It's the truth isn't it?” Deidara asks.

 

“Do you have anyone else to go to Deidara?” I ask him, trying to maintain a serious composure.

Deidara was so damn stubborn, sometimes it was annoying.

Deidara doesn't respond to that, but his silence speaks for itself.

 

“I'm not going to let you live out on the streets and starve.” I say to him.

 

“You sound like I don't get a choice, hm.” Deidara retorts.

 

 

“I'm not going to force you Deidara, because it's your life and you can do what you want..I just want to make sure you will be alright.”

 

“We aren't friends, why do you care so much about what happens to me?” Deidara say's.

 

I nod.

“You're right we aren't. I don't know..I guess I just care blindly..” I stand up, grabbing my bags that I sat next to the bench.

 

 

Deidara stares at me in silence, never taking his eyes away from me.

We lull back into silence with nothing but the sound of passing cars and occasional loud horns of traffic.

 

I check my phone last time before I make my departure.

My grandmother wasn't going to be happy when I got home.

 

I'd owe her and explanation.

 

 

I turn back to look at Deidara who was still in the same position but this time he looked tense and anxious.

 

“I should get going and you should come with me..” I say after a while.

 

“I already said no.” Deidara snaps.

 

 

I breathe in deep and let out a sigh.

“ Can I at least walk you somewhere. I really don't like the thought of you being at the park this late at night.”

 

“I can take care of myself, hm.” Deidara argues.

 

“Listen just come and stay for the night or at least for dinner, you're probably hungry, right?” I reply, hoping it would be enough for him to come with me.

 

“I'm not hungry” And almost instantaneously I can hear his stomach rumble, he wraps his arms around himself, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed, his cheeks were flushed pink.

 

I didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of cute when he got embarrassed.

But if he ever heard me say that I'm sure he would kill me.

The lamp light next to us sparks and an audible burst of electricity sounds. We both look up at the light as it flickers and then back at each other.

 

Deidara didn't fight back. I took this as an opportunity and hopefully I could convince him to stay with us. I'm sure my grandmother wouldn't mind. She was a very welcoming woman.

 

 

Deidara and I both step into my house, taking our shoes off at the entrance, I turn around to shut the door, sliding the lock into place before stepping onto the flooring.

 

 

“I'm home!” I shout into the kitchen because I knew that's where she would be. I place the bags down up on the counter in the kitchen.

 

“Obito you were almost out past curfew. One of these day's your going to get caught.” She scolded me, taking all of the ingredients out of the plastic bags.

 

“Yeah..I know..” I rub the back of my head nervously. “I'm sorry..I um..ran into one of my classmates..” I look over to Deidara who was standing quietly next to the entrance of the kitchen.

 

“Is it alright if he stay's over for dinner at least? I know its kind of last minuet. But um..he isn't able to go home.” I explain without going into detail because I wasn't sure if Deidara wanted me to.

 

 

My grandmother smiles at Deidara.

“Of course he is welcome to stay as long as he likes.”

 

 

Deidara bows his head as a thank you and my grandmother and I get started on dinner, she had started teaching me how to make a few dishes so that when I was out on my own I wouldn't have to rely on take out food for the rest of my life.

 

And god knows I needed the help because when it came to the kitchen I was pretty terrible. When we first started on these lessons I burned a lot of the food we made. I had a lot to learn. I'd like to say I have gotten better but I still had a long way to go.

 

 

“Someday Obito you will thank me for teaching you these things and your wife or husband will too!” She grins, pouring the veggies into the sauce, steam rises from the wok, but it wasn't enough to hide my red face.

 

“G-grandma..!!” I shout, embarrassed. I was more embarrassed because Deidara was sitting right there and I'm sure he was laughing at me, I just didn't want to turn around to check. If I make it through tonight I'll be counting my blessings.

 

 

Deidara's mouth was watering as he stared down at the plate in front of him, as if it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, that or he was just that hungry.

 

My grandmother and I press our palms together and in sync.

“Thank you for the meal!” And we grab a hold of our chopsticks and start to dive in.

 

Deidara stares for a moment at both of us, seeing our interaction. I wonder if his family was traditional like mine was? Perhaps he wasn't use to it. He takes a bite of the curry and lights up instantly.

 

“Wow..these flavors are amazing..” He say's astonished and takes another bite, adding rice to it.

 

I take a big chug of water.

“Really? Don't you think its abit spicy..?” I cough a bit.

 

“No way, its perfect, hm.” Deidara say's.

 

My grandmother smiles.

“Well finally someone appreciates my spicy dishes!” She exclaims, peering over at me.

 

 

I laugh nervously. Its true though, I don't fair too well with spicy foods and this just proves it again.

 

“Deidara I know you are feeling hesitant but please, stay for the night. You are more than welcome.”

 

Deidara blushes a bit, he takes another gulp of curry before he gives a response.

All he can do is give her a nod. He really didn't like handouts did he?

 

 

I really did want to know more, but I didn't want to press him any further if he wasn't comfortable.

We weren't friends, but I hoped that we could be.

 

 

About an hour later Deidara sat in the chair next to my desk, watching me pull out two futons from my closet and placing them apart on the floor, It was getting close to 11PM and although Deidara was tired he couldn't find it in him to go to sleep. He rested his chin on his palm.

 

“Here you go.” I said. “Sorry we don't have any extra rooms.”

 

“Its fine, hm.” Deidara stands up, tracing his fingers underneath his shirt, lifting it up over his head and tossing it down near his futon. I leaped up fast once his shirt was completely off.

 

“W-what are you doing?!” I ask promptly, my face was beat red.

 

“Getting ready to sleep, yeah.” He responds. “I don't sleep with a shirt on during the summer.”

 

Yeah, clearly I can see that.

For a moment we just look at each other. Then Deidara breaks eye contact with a laugh.

 

“You're intense,” He said. “Looking at me like that.”

 

I shrug, turning to face the window. “So..” I say, changing the subject. “Did you want to stay here..?”

 

“Stay here..” Deidara say's aloud to himself.

He takes a long pause to think about it, I half hoped he would say yes..at least for a little while.

 But as luck would have it, we were plunged into darkness, saving Deidara from answering.

 

 

"Are you kidding me?" 

 

“Has this happened before?” Deidara asks.

 

“Yeah..this is an old house so sometimes the power goes off, it doesn't happen very often but when it does it's a pain in the ass.” There was a sound of shuffling, and then a hard bump and a curse from Deidara.

 

I tried to stay still, finding anything to balance myself on, I felt a hand latch onto my shoulder and let out a loud shriek.

 

“Shit!” Deidara shouts, he pulls back. 

 

“I didn't know it was you”

 

I'm sure Deidara was rolling his eyes in the dark.

“Who the hell else would it be, we are the only two in the room.”

 

 

I press forward into Deidara as I reach around the blond for something on the shelf, once I obtained it I felt my thumb around for the switch and we were greeted with a light to be able to see. I hoped it would be enough.

 

I sat it down in between the two comforters and plopped down on the floor where Deidara joined me.

I can already feel the air change, my room was getting humid and I already had a small box fan going to keep circulation.

 

I started fanning myself with my own hand, though it didn't help much.

Deidara sighs at my failed attempt.

 

“Just take your shirt off, if you're hot, hm.”

 

“B-but you're here though! Wouldn't it be weird..?” I was reluctant, tugging at my shirt.

 

“If you don't quit complaining I'm gonna take it off myself. What are you too scared to show off your body or something?” Deidara asks me.

 

I was taken aback. “You're certainty forward.”

 

 

“Sometimes.” Deidara looks at me. “Now are you gonna take it off?”

 

For a moment, I wanted to refuse but I didn't want him to do it for me so I just went along with it, I threw my t-shirt across my bedroom not caring where it landed.

 

Deidara watched, seemingly transfixed as he stared at my core, his eyes moving to my chest.

 

“Huh..who knew, hm..” Deidara comments, tilting his head in both directions.

 

“W-what..?” I stammer, Deidara's hand presses against my chest, his palms were pretty soft.

 

I shake my head, smiling trying my hardest to fight how nervous I was, I bring my hands up to Deidara's head, finding an off piece of his hair and putting it back in place because it bothered me.

 

“Are you..okay with this..?” I ask him.

 

Deidara raises an eyebrow quizzically, he stares at me intensely.

“You know you shouldn't doubt yourself..”

 

Deidara say's.

 

“Don't be so nervous or self conscious. You're much more attractive when you have confidence, just saying” Deidara pursed his lips.

 

I felt myself shaking against his touch, he was being so forward, I've never..

 

I didn't know how to react.

 

“So is it true that you like guy's, hm?” Deidara asks.

 

 

Shit, I knew this was going to bite me in the ass eventually but I didn't think so soon. He really wasn't afraid to ask me questions.

 

“I'm right, aren't I..?” Deidara asks stubbornly.

 

“I could ask you the same.” I say, trying to catch my breath.

 

 

“Well, I kind of do like guy's..” Deidara admits. He pushes himself away from me, keeping a small distance.

 

“You're something else Deidara you know..” I comment, relieved that he backed off but at the same time I didn't dislike it.

 

 

I never knew Deidara to be such a flirt or to be gay for that matter. I feel like just in this moment I'm learning more about him.

 

Since he was being so honest with me right now, I figured now would be a better time to ask him.

 

“In all seriousness Deidara..I would like to know more about your living situation and why you were out at the park tonight.”

 

Deidara's smirk turned into a frown. He sighed deeply.

 

“Deidara you can tell me. You don't have to be ashamed”

 

“If you mention this to anyone I wont hesitate to kill you, yeah. This stay's between us.” Deidara threatens, to which I nod in response.

 

Deidara plops back onto the futon, his head resting against the pillow, I lay down next to him, gazing over to him.

 

 

“I was living alone for quite a while..but I was struggling to make ends meet.. I wont go into details about my family to save you a sob story. But I was evicted from my apartment that I was living in..just earlier today and that's why I was on the park bench tonight, hm.”

 

Deidara explained to me, rolling over onto his side to look at me, he saw my saddened expression and chuckled.

 

“Oh come on quick making that face.”

 

“This is why I want you to stay here Deidara. You have nowhere to go.” I say, fiddling with my blanket underneath me.

 

 

“You won't stop begging until I say yes, won't you?” Deidara sighs, rolling his eyes at me.

 

“I still think its a terrible idea to bring a stranger into your home, I could steal all of your things, hm.”

 

Deidara say's, but I knew he was joking. He was trying to find any reason to change my mind. But one thing he doesn't know about me is that once I have my heart set on something its very hard to persuade me to change it.

 

That's where I become stubborn.

 

 

“You say we are strangers and that we aren't friends, but we will be.” I say with a grin.

 

“You sound so confident, hm.”

 

“That's kind of a turn on.” Deidara flicks his tongue at me.

 

 

I gently shove Deidara, trying not to smile but I couldn't withhold it.

“Calm down now.”

“I hope you like what you are learning about me, hm.” Deidara smirks.

 

“Well I already know you're an artist. But so far I've learned that you are gay and a big flirt.” I comment.

 

“I wouldn't call it flirting, I'm just playing with you, hm.” Deidara moves closer to me.

 

“Sure, okay..” I say.

 

“And I learned that you can be confident when you want to be, and that you're not a bad looking guy. And you get nervous way too easy, but its cute.” Deidara smiles while commenting.

 

 

I feel a warm hand envelop mine, I couldn't fight the blush that took up residence on my cheeks, again.

God damn.

 

 

“What are you doing?” I ask even though its obvious.

 

 

“I know your slow Obito but you're not that slow” Deidara say's.

 

“Hey..!” I shout almost offended.

 

 

I squeeze his hand a little tightly.

“So, about you moving in..is that a yes..?”

 

I asked him hopefully.

 

 

“Yeah, I just gotta get the rest of my things..”

 

I nod to him.

“We will get your things tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe next time the power goes out, we can do something else.” Deidara say's mischievously.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” I sigh. “I get it your a big pervert, I get it.”

 

I peek over at the clock hanging above my calendar, it was already past midnight.

“Its getting late and we still have school tomorrow, we should go to sleep.”

 

Deidara pouts.

“You're no fun, yeah.”

 

I place my hand on top of Deidara's head, gently petting his head as if the soothe him.

“I'll show you just how fun I can be.”

 

“Oh is that a challenge?” Deidara asks.

 

“Is it a possibility?”

 

I hush Deidara.

“Okay chatterbox its time to go to sleep, we will cross that bridge when we get there.”

I groan tiredly, I can feel myself starting to lose consciousness.

 

I was beginning to ask myself what I got myself into.

I hoped that I made a good choice.

 

I felt Deidara rub his face against my arm, he was already out.

I smiled at his form.

 

“Yeah, I think I did...”


End file.
